Spencer's Witch
by Purple Myst
Summary: Hermione meets Spencer while on Vacation as a girl with her parents, they keep in contact over the years. After the war she chooses to move to America instead of marrying Ron
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _It had been ten years since Hermione was last in America, she was nine years old and on a trip with her parents to Las Vegas, NV. She at the library closest to the hotel that they were staying at when she met a boy about three years older than her reading a book on Physic's. They started talking about different things she couldn't discuss with her family because they just wouldn't understand and so everyday from then on until the day she had to return to England, they met to talk. The day before she was to leave, she gave the boy her address asking him to write her; she knew that he didn't have many friends due to the fact he was smarter than most boys his age._

 _They wrote everyday until she went to Hogwarts and then she wrote him once a week, sending her letters through her parents. Then when she wrote her last letter to him, she told him that there were some bad things happening and she might not be able to write him for a while. But she told him that if she survived, she would come and visit him at his school maybe he could even help her get into an American College. So here it was the end of war, she had survived along with her two best friends; one which she had kissed. Now she had a choice to make, stay in England and mourn the loss of her friends or go to America to start over. She knew no matter what that she had to write her friend in America, so she sat down to write._

 _Dear Spence,_

 _I know that it's been awhile since I last wrote but I felt it was safer not too. Remember the first time I wrote to you about what I am and how people were trying to hurt me because I was different then them. Well we had huge battle at my school, we lost a lot of people that were like family to us but the bad guys lost more including the war. I have a choice to make, I can stay here and marry my best friend (the one who got mad because I went to that dance with someone other than him) or I can come to see you. We have been friends since that first day we met over that Physic's book; I miss you, I miss how we used to write everyday. I know that you just graduated and are thinking about joining the FBI, I think they would be crazy not to accept you. Your the smartest guy I have ever known, if I choose to come to America could it be possible to stay with you while I try to figure out where to go from there? I am sending this via owl post (it's like our version of mail), I have instructed the owl to wait til your alone and to wait for a response._

 _Your Oldest Friend,_

 _Mia_

 _After she sent the letter off, she went to what was her dorm room and waited for a reply. She could just imagine the look on her friend's face when an owl showed up with a letter for him, it would be priceless. Yes he knew about her being a witch, it was something she never kept from him but up until she lost her parents she never used an Owl to send her letters to him. When she laid her head down on her pillow, she fell instantly asleep and slept until noon the next day. When she woke up, she saw that the owl had returned with a letter for her. So she went down to what was once her common room and began to read her letter._

 _Mia,_

 _It's good to know that your alive, I was worried that I would never get to talk to you again. Your right I am applying for the FBI and if you want my advice any guy who treated you the way that friend (and I use that term loosely because he was really using you for your brain) did doesn't deserve such a wonderful person like you. You need to be with someone who cares about all of you and not just because your a walking brain. I would love to see you if you came to America, I can also get you into College if that is what you really want. I can't tell you what to do but I will stand behind any choice you make in your life._

 _Love Always,_

 _Spence_

 _She just there staring at the fire, she didn't know how long she was sitting there before Ron came and sat down next to her. Before she could stop him, he grabbed her letter and started reading it. By the time he was done, his face was as red as his hair "Who the hell is Spence and where does come off saying you deserve better than me? Is he the reason you why you haven't said yes to my proposal? Why does he get to call you Mia and the rest of us have to call you 'Mione?" he said yelling at her._

 _Hermione stood up and grabbed the letter from Ron, before he could throw in the fire. "You know what he is right, I deserve someone who isn't going to get upset over me writing to an old friend. The reason I haven't agreed to marry you yet is because I really don't know what to do yet, apart of me wants to stay here with you and Harry but there is a another part of me who wants to go to College. Going to America is my best chance at a normal life, away from the magical world. He knows about me being a witch and he has supported me through letters since I was nine. I met him while on a family vacation in Las Vegas, he was reading a book on Physic's and we just connected. We have been writing back and forth since I came back, then when I got accepted here at Hogwarts I told him about me being magical._

 _"He stood by me Ron, he stood by me when my parents started to back away from me. I told him everything that went on here at the school from Physco teachers trying to kill Harry, to World Cup Tournament. I told him about the Yule ball and how it wasn't until I told you that I had a date that you realized I was even a girl. He knows more about me than you do, hell do you even know my favorite color or my favorite flower?" she said screaming at him_

 _Ron just sat there thinking for a minute, then said "Favorite color is Red and your favorite flower is roses, everyone knows that. Why is it such a big deal Hermione, your meant to marry me. It's always been you and me together just like it's Harry and Ginny, we are supposed raise our kids together and never be apart." Hermione couldn't believe her ears, maybe Spence was right; taking what Ron just said and what Spence had written her she gathered up all her courage._

 _"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear on my life as a witch that I shall never marry you. You are nothing but a selfish arse who cares for nothing but himself, if you actually cared you would know that I love the color Green. You would know that my favorite flowers are Sunflowers and that it's my dream to become a teacher, I don't want to be married at such a young age. I want to live my life, become a teacher and then maybe settle down to have a have a family. So after all the funeral's, I am leaving Ron; I am going to America to continue my studies and become a school teacher. If and when Harry and Ginny get married I will come back for that but only that, I wish you well Ron but I can't marry you." Upon saying that she went back to what was once her dorm room and say down to write Spencer back._

 _Spence,_

 _It looks like I am coming to stay with you until I get into a good college. By the time you get this I will have talked to the headmistress about transferring my grades into muggle school grades. That way we can use my transcripts for admissions, you were right all along. He doesn't deserve me, he read your letter and started yelling at me; saying that it was supposed to him and me forever. I told him the truth about our relationship, I told him that your my oldest and dearest friend, I can't take this anymore. Give me a couple of weeks to say goodbye to everyone and then I will be flying out (on a airplane). Send me your phone number and I will call you when I get to a place I can call from, if I get to be too much a bother just tell me and I can find another place to stay._

 _Mia_

 _After she was finished with the letter, she walked right past Ronald and went to the were the owls were kept. She chose the fastest and strongest of them, she told it to wait for a response. Then she went to find Professor McGonagall, so she could talk to her about transferring her grades, she hoped she wouldn't have to sit for the NEWTS before she left. On her way to the Headmistresses Office she ran into Harry, "Hermione have you seen Ron? He said he was going to find you but he never came back to the Great Hall." Harry asked looking concerned._

 _Hermione just sighed "Harry, you know that I love you like a brother in all but blood correct? Would you get upset if Ginny said she didn't want to get married yet, because she wanted to finish her schooling and become let's say a teacher? Would you get upset if you found out she was writing to a male friend that she knew before she came to Hogwarts? Ron got upset about all of the above, I can't marry someone so selfish Harry. I can't be the perfect little wife, the one who stays home and pop's out kids every other year. I am leaving Harry, after I say my goodbyes. I am heading to the States, I have a friend there that is willing to let me stay with while I go to college. I can't stay here and be reminded of everyone we lost, I can't even return my parents memories Harry, the spell I used was so old that there is no counter spell for it. They don't even know I exist Harry, all I have left is you and my friend in the states." she said as she began to cry on his shoulder._

 _Harry just stood there listening to everything she was saying, finally after really thinking about it he said "Ginny said no, I asked her but she said she couldn't marry me. I love her and she loves me but she can't marry me, she is afraid that the remaining Death Eaters that got away will come after me and my family. And to answer your question's, no I wouldn't be upset; I understand where she is coming from. I have known about your friend since we went on the run, whenever you would fall asleep you would be clutching his letters. I read one of them, I just wanted to see if they were from your parents but it was from a guy names Spence. In them he was saying how difficult it was to make friends when everyone was so much older than him, he also was saying that it was even harder to find a girl to talk to because he was so much smarter than some of them._

 _"To be honest if you read between the lines it sounds like he cares about you as more than a friend. Do you think he would mind if I joined you? Like you I can't stay and watch the girl I love move on without me, besides it might be good to go someplace where I can be just Harry and not Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding world." he said looking out over the grounds of the school._

 _Before Hermione could say anything, Ron came over yelling at her again "How dare you take everything from me, first you refuse to marry me and now your taking my other best friend away from me. Harry just give Ginny time, she will come around just like you will Hermione; you belong with me, who else is going to want some bushy haired know it all like you. No one, you know why because they are all too good for you. I am the only one willing to marry you or even be seen in public with you, just because your a war hero doesn't make you special. In fact Rita is writing a story about how I was the one to help Harry defeat Voldemort, not you. In fact she said that your nothing but a minor player in the war and shouldn't be included in it." he said as he looked at her with disgust in his voice._

 _Then Harry did something that Hermione never thought she would see, he turned around and punched Ron so hard in the face that he broke his nose. Just like she had done to Draco in third year, "I suggest you leave Ron before I do something I might regret, Hermione is not stealing me away from anyone. I am leaving of my free will. Besides I don't even know if her friend has enough room for both us." Harry said. Ron just stood there shocked, no one would have ever thought Harry would hit his best friend._

 _Hermione then took the chance and took off running to see if she could find Professor McGonagall. Once she found her in the Great Hall, she went about telling her what she and Harry were going to need and why. Then she found the Weasley's, summoning up all her courage she told them what Ron had said in the common room, what Harry said near the Owls and then finally what Ron said when he overheard her and Harry talking. Mrs. Weasley was shocked to hear everything that was coming out her mouth, but she knew that Hermione was telling the truth. Being on the run and wearing that necklace that was cursed by Voldemort took it's toll on Ron, she knew it was a matter of time before he said something to break the friendship. Molly being Molly just pulled Hermione in for a hug while saying "You and Harry will always be welcome at our home, no matter if you marry one of my sons or not. I think of you and Harry as my own and I am proud of all my children, if you believe that you will be better away from this world then so be it. Go and live your life, be something other than a war hero; just remember to write to us." she said while holding Hermione._

 _As they stood there holding each other and crying over the fact that not only was she leaving but Fred was gone, Ron came and found her. "Get away from my mother you traitor, I don't want you anywhere near my family. Your no longer my friend Hermione and to think I tried saving you from that stoid troll, I should have just let it hurt you in the first place. Your taking everything away from me and it's not fair, Harry hit me and it's your fault. I never want to see your stupid bushy hair again." He started to scream in front of everyone in the Great Hall._

 _Why was it so hard for Ron to understand that it had nothing to do with him, it was just she needed to find herself and she couldn't do that while everyone was watching her every move. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Ron but at the same time she couldn't be the perfect little wife he wanted her to be. She couldn't take it anymore, all the tears that she was holding back just came out; she collapsed on the floor crying. The was only one person that she needed right now and right now he was getting ready to apply for the FBI, he couldn't just drop everything and fly out here for her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Hermione finally gave up the good fight, she could no longer hold everything in that she has been building up for the past few years. Standing up with the help of Charlie Weasley, she looks right at Ron and let's it all go "That is it Ron, I can't take anymore of this bullshit. You treated me like shit in the beginning of our first year and it was only after I saved your arse from that troll that you started being friends with me. Lets skip to our third year, I finally get a wonderful familiar and you accuse it of killing your pet rat that turned out to be the real traitor to the Potters. Then in fourth year when it came to Harry's name being put in the Goblet of Fire, you thought he found a way to get around the age limit; you used me to send messages to Harry. When we found out that there was going to be a ball, I waited for you to ask me but instead Krum asked me; I finally felt like a real girl and not your stupid sidekick. You treated me like shit at the dance and said I was fraternizing with the enemy, you made me cry that night._

 _"Skip to last year, the only reason you made it on the quidditch team was because I messed with Cormac's broom and how do I get repaid, I watch you kiss Lavender Brown in the middle of the common room after winning your first match. Now let's talk about this year, I used a spell to wipe my parent's memories so I could go Horcrux hunting with you and Harry. I put up with living in a fucking tent, why because I had my two best friends with me. Then you fucking leave us because you think there is something going on between me and Harry, you leave us when we needed you the most. I cried my heart out after you left us, I was so miserable and it was all your fault. This is why I want to fucking leave, this is why I won't marry you; what's to say that your not going to cheat on me once you get bored of me. I am leaving after we burry everyone and I am not coming back for any reason, I am sorry Molly I just can't be here anymore." Hermione said right before she slaps him._

 _Harry walked in right as she smacked Ron across the face, he could tell that she had broken down and poured her heart out. He quickly ran and grabbed her before she or Ron could say anything that they might come to regret later on, they had been friends far to long for it to come apart now. So he just took her and walked her back to their former common room, that way she could calm down. Once there she told him everything she had said to Ron and Molly, he told her that Molly would forgive her and as for Ron well that one would take a while. That sat there through the night talking about their time on the run and finally fell asleep around three in the morning. Hermione would have slept later if it wasn't for the annoying owl trying to get her attention but once Hermione realized it was a letter from Spencer she forgave the owl._

 _Mia,_

 _I got the job, your now talking to Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU. I start Monday, I am not sure if I will be in town when you arrive as most of these cases take us out of town. But I promise you that upon my return I will take you out and show you around Quantico and Washington D.C. I am sorry that your friend Ron was such a jerk to you and I really hate being right. What about your other friend Harry, how does he feel about you leaving? I know that you consider him a brother, I know I would be upset if the girl I considered a sister was leaving. Anyways let me know when your flight leaves and I will try to be there to pick you up at the airport._

 _Love_  
 _Spence_

 _Hermione sat there smiling, she was so happy for her friend and that got her wondering if she should try her luck. So she sat down and wrote to him._

 _Spence,_

 _I know you hated being right about this and that's why I am glad your my friend. As for Harry, well it's complicated; you see he asked the love of his young life to marry him but she said no. So he wants to leave as well, when he heard I was going to America; he asked if he could come as well. Your right about him being the closest thing to a brother I have, I don't want him alone for fear he might go after the ones who targeted us. But on the other hand I really want to come to where you are, do you think he could come as well? It would be only for a little while until he turned 18 and was able to get his own place. He will be turning 18 in July, so it really won't be all that long. Maybe I can get him in the FBI academy, it's your version of an Auror and I think he would love it. I plan on leaving sooner than I thought, in fact I will be leaving as soon as I can get all my money transferred to American Branch of our wizarding bank. So give me a week and I will be there, maybe with Harry in tow._

 _Love Mia_

 _She sent the letter off quickly with the same owl that had brought her Spence's letter. She then went upstairs to what was supposed to be her dorm room this past year and took a long overdue hot shower. As she got out and sat on a bed, Parvati Patil came over crying; Hermione knew that she had just lost her best friend Lavender to Greyback. So they sat there crying over the ones that were lost, then Parvati noticed that Hermione was getting dressed in the same clothes that she had worn during the battle. So she quickly rummaged through Lavender's stuff and found a outfit that she knew would fit Hermione._

 _So Hermione threw on the clothes and burned the ones she had been wearing for days. Looking at herself in the mirror she knew that she was going to have to change everything about her before she left for America. So she made a mental note on seeing a stylist before leaving, as she finally made her way downstairs she noticed Harry standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her. "He wrote me Hermione, you friend actually wrote me and extended a personal invitation to come stay with you both in America. Now all I have to do is put things in Teddy's name and then I can leave with you, can you believe it?" Harry said sounding happy._

 _Hermione just smiled, Spencer never ceased to amaze her in all the years that she knew him. She remembered when she first told Spencer about being a witch, he just laughed and said that he always knew that there was something magical about her. When she told him about the Troll, he just said not to go back to that bathroom and to watch out for more; then when she told him about the students being attacked the next year, she told her to be careful and not to do anything stupid. He was upset when he found out she had fallen victim to a giant snake, he said that her teachers where lucky he lived in America otherwise they would be in big trouble. Over the years whenever something big happened in her life, he was always understanding._

 _When she told him of her crush on Harry's godfather, he just laughed and said that he didn't deserve her. She remembered when she told Spencer about the whole Ron thing, all he said is that Ron was immature and that she would one day wake up and realize that the one she was meant for would be staring her right in the face. Now that she thought of that and what Harry had said earlier it finally dawned on her that Spencer had fallen in love with her through their letters. It was Harry that brought her out of her thought's "Hermione are you okay? You spaced out there for a few minutes, so when do we leave?" he said._

 _Hermione just smiled "I am glad your going with me, I always knew that Spencer had a good heart but to let someone he didn't even know into his home because of me just makes me happy. I say let's go to Diagon Alley and talk to the Goblins about setting up a American Muggle account for us and then go shopping for our trip. I want to do something drastic to my looks before heading to Spencer, it's about time I changed the way I look and act. Well to a point, I can't change the fact that I am a know it all but I can change the way people look at me; for once in my life I want to have a guy flirt with me and not ignore me. I want to be the girl every guy wants to date and not the girl every guy comes to for help with their homework." she said._

 _Harry just nodded his head, "I have a feeling that won't be a problem with Spencer, if my caculation's are correct he will be tripping over his feet trying to ask you out. Hermione, I love you like a sister and I only have the best intention's in mind when I say that I am glad you didn't accept Ron's marriage proposal. He would have never treated you the way you deserve to be treated, he walked all over you in school and saw you as nothing more as a walking brain. And the first time a guy actually likes you for who you are on the inside as well as the outside, he get jealous and throws a huge fit. Let's get going before Ron tries to stop us from leaving, I say we go the Headmaster's office and see if we can't use the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron. From there we can get to Diagon Alley to talk to the Goblins, we can withdraw some muggle money to go shopping in muggle London and to get our plane tickets." he said as he took Hermione by the hand._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, I am sorry that it's taking a while between posts but due to some family issues and my computer crashing before I can save my work, I have had to keep starting over and over again. But I will be back on track soon promise... Also I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, I just wish I did lol…**

 **Chapter Three**

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office and found Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk going over some files. When she heard the open, she saw that Hermione and Harry entering; "Hello Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter what is it that you need?" she said.

Sighing Hermione quickly explained that her and Harry are planning moving to the States and would like permission to use her fireplace so that they could floo to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they plan on to Gringotts to see about transferring their accounts to a muggle back in America, then they were going to settle any minor issues like transferring the deed of 12 Grimmauld Place into Teddy's name and put a reasonable amount of money to get Teddy through his schooling at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall just nodded her head and asked "Where in America do you plan on going to Miss Granger? I know that there are several magical communities in and around the country, if you like we could have the goblins transfer it to a local bank in one of the communities." 

Hermione was lost for words, she completely forgot that there were some Magical schools in America so that meant there had to be some communities there as well. "That would be a lot better, that way we don't have to be completely cut off from the Wizarding World. We are heading to Quantico, Virginia which is close to that nation's capital, I have a friend who lives and works in Quantico and he has offered us a place to stay." She said.

Professor McGonagall just nodded her head as she stepped out from behind the desk, "I will go with you guys to the bank, I need a break from the Castle and I also have some business to attended to as well. It seems that Professor Snape had a will and left almost everything to Draco in event of his death. Harry, he left you some pictures of him and your mother that were taken before they attended Hogwarts. I can have them placed in your vault, that way if you choose to return they will be waiting for you. And since I have a direct line to the bank we can just floo right into the bank, instead having to go through Diagon Alley." She said as she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and saying "Gringotts"

Once everyone had stepped through into one of the side offices in the bank, they were met by one of the Goblins. He immediately ushered into the main part of the bank, once there they each went to meet with their advisors. Hermione explained to hers that she would like to take out enough to get her to America and the transfer the rest to a bank close to where she would be living. She also told him that she would like the funds she withdrew to be changed into muggle money, since she would be shopping muggle London before her trip. She also him that if she should get any money for her part in the war she wanted it to be used to start up a good home for kids who have no place to go to during the holidays.

She didn't want another Tom Riddle to come about because they didn't have a safe and caring home. When asked what she wanted to name it, she said "I will leave it up to George Weasley, I want him to the Executor; it will give him something to do until he figures what he wants to do. Please send him a letter explaining everything please, but don't tell him that I am the funding it. Also I don't want any recognition, so just say that I wish to remain anonymous please."

The goblin just nodded his head and showed her the way back to the top; where she was met by Harry and Professor McGonagall, "Are you ready 'Mione?" Harry asked once he saw her.

She just smiled and nodded her head; after giving Professor McGonagall a hug goodbye, she and Harry took one last walk through Diagon Alley. Once they reached the entrance, Harry tapped the right sequence of bricks and then take walked into the Leaky Cauldron for what will be the last time.

After exiting out the front door and on to the streets of muggle London Harry and Hermione finally felt peace. They knew that they were doing the right thing by leaving and going across the pond to Quantico, Va. Harry was going to go back to school with Hermione and then maybe apply for the FBI, but first it was time to help Hermione with her new look.

She didn't know exactly what she was going to do other than get her hair straightened, she wasn't sure if she wanted a short cut or keep it long. But she knew that she need a whole new wardrobe and after seeing how Lavender's clothes look on her she knew she needed a new style.

She wasn't going to be slutty but she was going to make Ron wish he wasn't such a baby about things and make him hate himself for ever treating her the way he did. She wanted to become the knock out that she hid behind the bookworm side of herself and it was going to start today.

The first store that they went into she told the store clerk that she needed a complete makeover and asked for her help, the store clerk took one look at her and agreed to help. It took nearly five hours to get clothes that both Hermione and the clerk could agree on, all the while poor Harry was made to sit and watch as his 'sister' was being used as a human Barbie doll.

Finally, she was ready to change her hair, so she had Harry go ahead book them a hotel room for the night with two separate rooms close together and then meet her at the Salon she was standing in front of.

Walking in she took a deep breath as the stylist took one look at her hair and yelled "Hair emergency, we have a hair emergency here. She needs a total over haul on her hair, it looks like a rat's nest and it needs to go fast. What you like to have done ma'am?"

"Honestly I don't know, just make me look like a girl a guy would like to take out on a date or two. I haven't had the best of luck when the guy department and I might have a chance with a guy in the states but I want to knock his socks off. I haven't seen him since I was a little girl, so I figured a change was in order." Hermione said as the stylist led her into the back to room to wash her hair.

While Hermione was busy changing from an ugly duckling and into a proverbial swan, Harry did some of his shopping before going to get a hotel room. Unlike Hermione he just wanted clothes that weren't hand me down's and that actually fit for once, he didn't care about style or how it looked on him. But he did see something he knew his godfather would have wanted him to get and that was a black leather jacket, so Harry got the jacket and a pair of jeans that fit him just right. By the time he reached the hotel, he had a lot of female attention and for the first time it felt good.

After booking two of the best suites that they had and went to drop both his and Hermione's bags in their rooms, it turned out that the rooms had a connecting door that locked from her side. Looking at his new watch, he knew it was time to check in with Hermione and see how her new look was coming along.

Once he reached the salon where he had left his best friend/sister, he realized that he wasn't sure what she was going to look like. But since there was only one customer in there he assumed it was her, so he walked over to where she was sitting.

He was speechless when he saw that her once brown bushy hair was now in soft ringlets flowing down her back, instead of it just being brown her hair was brown with blonde highlights. She looked like something of a storybook, kind of like Cinderella going from a simple farm girl to a princess but without the be home by midnight or the evil step mother. He knew that she was going to be stared at but in a good way, kind of like how he was on the way back from the hotel.

Hermione had asked the stylist to cover the other mirrors not to let her see it until it was finished, she said that way she couldn't back out at last minute. While she was getting the highlights done, she got a manicure and pedicure done; it was something she always wanted down but living in the magical world it would have been hard to maintain.

When Harry had come in the stylist and her co-workers were putting the finishing touches on Hermione, once they were done with her light but subtle makeup; they turned her around and had her open her eyes.

Hermione gasped when she saw herself, she looked like a younger version of her mother and she wanted to cry but she held back her tears. After thanking and paying the girls Hermione took Harry's arm and the walked the streets of London, making everyone wonder if they were a couple or not. Smiling at the looks she was getting from the guys and the looks of jealousy from the girls, she knew what she did was what she needed. Tonight she was going to rest and call Spencer to let him know that she and Harry will be taking the earliest flight to Washington D.C. and once she knows what time they will be landing she will let him know.

After she returned and talked to Spencer, she realized that it was nice to hear his voice again after all these years. He told of the team he was working with, he told her about Hotch and how he was the team leader, told of Morgan and his flirtation with the tech analyst Garcia, who by the way might be the one picking them up since he might be on a case and out of town. He told her to look for the brightest person in the room with the sunniest disposition, he told her of Gideon and how he is someone he could look up too. He told her of J.J and how she and Emily Prentiss were like long lost sisters, he knew that she would get along great with everyone and he couldn't wait to introduce them to everyone he worked with.

By the time she got off the phone with him, she was so tired she had forgotten to eat. So she figured she would just eat in the morning while packing before they headed to the airport, she just hoped that Harry ate before turning for the night.

Unlike Hermione, who had someone waiting for her across the pond he had no one; hell he really didn't have anyone he could call really. Well that wasn't true, he could call Andromeda to check in on Teddy but he wasn't ready to do that just yet. So he went downstairs to the restaurant that was in the hotel, since it was his first time in a place like this he asked what the waiter would suggest. So he wound up with a Porterhouse with a baked potato, coleslaw and a glass of cherry coke, it tasted like heaven (that is if heaven had a taste).

By the time Harry finally was tired he had had two servings of steak and baked potato and three helping of chocolate cake. Not to mention five glasses of Cherry Coke, when asked how he could eat all that not get sick to his stomach he just told them that during his childhood until he went to boarding school he was abused. So he wasn't able to eat fine foods like this, that is he even got to eat in the first place, he was just making up for lost time.

Harry headed up to his room, only to stop in and check on Hermione; he noticed that she fell asleep in her street clothes. So he walked over and took off her shoes as he tucked her into bed, he gave her a light kiss on the head and said "Sleep tight little sister."

Then he headed off to bed himself, he knew the couple of days he might not get any sleep so he was going to take full advantage of it while he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she realized that she finally had a peaceful night's sleep something she hadn't had in a long time.

She called room service and a full continental breakfast for two, then went to wake Harry up. They needed to get the day started that way they can leave before one of them changes their mind. Once she had woken Harry up, she went back into her room and begun to pack the stuff she had bought the day before.

Then she grabbed her new cell phone and begun to figure out how to use it, once she figured it out she texted Spence and sent a current picture of her. That way he knew who either look for or have one of his co-workers do it for him, after that was down Harry had finally dragged his skinny butt into her room.

By the time she was done packing and showering, room service had brought up the breakfast, she and Harry dug in like that hadn't eaten in weeks which was true. The last she could remember eating was right before they left Shell Cottage to go break in two Bellatrix's vault, Fleur made sure that they eat to keep up their strength for the coming battle.

As soon they were done, she began to repack Harry's suitcase to fit everything that he had bought for himself and then explained the inner workings of his new cell phone as well. The only reason she made him get one was so that they could get in touch if one of them got lost in the airport and she could keep in touch with Spence.

After she had totally repacked Harry's suitcase they were ready to go, she called down concierge; she had him call a cab for her and Harry to take them to the airport. Once she was sure that they had their tickets and arrival time, she texted Spence again with all the information; this time he texted back and told her that he was away on a case but he was going to get his co-worker Garcia pick them up and bring back to the office.

He was sure that he would be back not to longer after they arrived at the office, he wasn't quite sure how to introduce her and Harry just yet but between the two of them they would figure it out.

Hermione texted him back saying that until further notice she was an old friend coming to live in the states and he offered to let her and her brother stay with him until they can get on their feet. She didn't want to put a label on something that might not happen between the two of them.

She was afraid that if they put a label on their relationship to early it might hurt later on down the road and she had been hurt to many times to stand by and get hurt again.

While Hermione was in the air Spencer was on pins and needles wanting to get back to D.C faster than normal, he never felt this way when he came back from visiting his mom in Las Vegas. Even though he was new to the team he liked to keep his life private from others, he didn't even tell Gideon about her.

He figured that if he talked about her it might get the wrong opinion from everyone, right now she was just an old friend coming to stay with him. But if he were to be honest he would like to try to become more than a friend soon, he slowly began to fall for her through their letters. Every time she talked about a boy she had a crush on at her school, he would feel slightly jealous because it wasn't him she was crushing on.

What really hurt was she told him about her best friend's God-father and her school girl infatuation with him, but he helped her through it when he died right in front of her. When she first wrote him saying that she might not be able to write for a while and why, he wanted to go over to where she was and bring back with him. Instead he knew she wouldn't leave her friends behind in their time of need.

Then she wrote telling him that everything was okay and that she wanted to come to America to go to College, he was ecstatic and so much over joyed that he asked her to with him. When she wrote asking if her 'brother' could come to, he wrote to him personally and invited him to stay with them. He knew that she would find a way to bring him if she had to shrink him down and put him in her purse.

She had been the air for about an hour when they caught the unsub, by the time was getting ready to land they were just getting in the air themselves after finishing up with the paperwork dealing with the capture and the unsub's arrest. He was just about to close his eyes when he got call from Garcia saying that his package had arrived and was sitting at his desk doing a crossword in pen, then she mumbled something about geniuses and crossword in pen.

Garcia asked if he wanted her know anything and he said to tell her he was on the way back, then he figured he better tell his team before they land about her.

He started with Hotch and then worked around to Gideon, everyone was wondering what this girl genius looked like so he brought up her picture from his phone and passed it around.

Morgan asked if she had any sisters that looked like her and Spence said all she had was a male friend who is like a brother to her and that he came with her. Emily asked how they met, and Spencer told the team about how they met over a Physics book that was more advance then a girl her age should have known about.

As Spencer was prepping the team about Hermione, Hermione was getting the third degree from Garcia who said she couldn't find anything on them past primary school. Harry said it was because they went to an exclusive private school and it wouldn't be on any record she could access but if she really wanted to know he could talk to the current headmaster and see if they can tell her.

Garcia just said she was just making sure that they weren't serial killers in disguise, Harry laughed and told her not to worry about it. Just as Garcia was about to head back into her cubby hole, the team came walking in; Harry nudge Hermione and she looked up. Before anyone could speak she got up and ran straight to Spencer, saying "Spence, I am so glad to finally see you after all these years."

Everyone was just staring as she held on to Spencer, they all could see that they meant more to each then just pen pals and friends who haven't seen each other all this time apart. It was Harry who finally broke the silence, "Mia, let the poor guy breathe you have a kung foo death grip when you hug someone and he is our host so we kind of need him alive. Besides I don't think his team would be too happy if he died by your hugs." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Shut it Harry or I will hook you up with Pansy, I heard she defected to the states as well. Actually I heard a lot of her dorm mates moved here as well, I saw them on the plane earlier while you were too busy flirting with the stewardess. Pansy actually was civil towards me, she said after her father went to jail for his past in the rise of that egomaniac Riddle, she got together with a few other kids whose parents are facing jail time and they all ran." She said with a serious face.

Harry froze at the thought of being set up with that pug faced witch, "Just kidding wouldn't do that to my brother, I would really set you up with Luna but Neville got to her first." She said this time with laughter.

Everyone but Spencer who knew about the people she was talking about and Harry just stood there looking dumb founded, "Hey Mia, let's get you and Harry back to my place I am pretty sure you guys haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while and need to crash out. I know I do; guys I will see you in the morning to go over any last minute paperwork." Spence said as he walked over to grab Mia's suitcase.

Harry, Mia and Spencer left the rest of the BAU team standing there wondering what the hell just happened. Then Morgan popped off "Who knew girl geniuses could look like her, if they had I would have paid more attention to them in school." He said.

Emily and JJ gave a look like he was a pig and walked off to do their paperwork before heading out for the night, Gideon knew that there was something different about Reid's girl genius and her 'brother' Harry. It was as if Harry was her protector and she was his, maybe it was the profiler in him but he also could tell they had been through something traumatic recently. It was the way she wore a long sleeve shirt when it was a warm day or the way Harry kept messing with his hair trying to cover the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Hotch had a secret himself, he knew who they were and why they had come to live in the States. It was when she said the name Riddle that he knew who they were, Mia was Hermione Granger and Harry was Harry Potter together they made up two thirds of the Golden Trio. He may have been born a squib but here in America they didn't disown a member of the family for being a squib. That was one of the reason's he parents moved here and the other was because of Tom Riddle and his quest for power.

But Hotch wasn't going to bring it up until they were ready to let the others know their secret. So he just went into his office and called Hailey to let her know that they were back and he would be home soon. Hailey knew nothing of the magical world and wouldn't if their baby didn't show signs of being magical like his older sister was. But she died before they could get her into a magic school, she had been doing accidental magic and since it was uncontrolled it backfired on her killing her instantly.

Hotch and younger brother both turned out to be squibs so they got to go to normal schools growing up, Hotch's younger brother doesn't remember their sister. She died when he was around six months old, but Aaron remembered her; she was only two years older than him and he was so happy she could do magic.

While Hotch was on the phone with Hailey, Spencer was getting a cab for the three of them. Hermione smiled, she and harry were finally safe from the remaining Death Eaters that went into hiding. No one would think to look here in the States unless that stupid git Ron blabs about where they went, if he does she will just have to go and turn him into a weasel then sell to the London Zoo.

She knew that it would hurt Molly if anything else happened to her family, so she hoped that Ron would keep his trap shut about where they were. Of course she could just have Ginny do her famous Hex on Ron, if he should even open his mouth with a negative word about them. And knowing Ron, it might be sooner rather than later, so she put it at the top of her to do list. She was going to have to get a hold of one the muggle born students she befriended so that they could owl Ginny about Hexing Ron.

By the time they arrived at Spencer's apartment, they had figured out sleeping arrangements; Hermione would take the bedroom while Harry and Spencer would take the living room. Harry was content with sleeping on the floor since he had gotten used to sleeping close the ground while on the run this past year, so he insisted that Spencer took the couch.

As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow, she was out for the count; Harry stayed up a little longer filling in Spencer on the things she never told him in her letters. Like how Ron treated her like dirt in their first year and all the way up to Ron leaving them alone on the Horcrux hunt. He also told him about how she wanted to hex his bits off when he kissed Lavender Brown in the common room after winning the first Quidditch game he ever played, that left both guys wincing in pain at the thought of it. Finally, Harry passed out leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts; there was a lot Hermione forgot to tell him but he understood she really couldn't. She hated herself after telling him about being a witch, she thought he would think she was crazy and not speak to her ever again.

But he did and boy was he glad that she continued to write to him, in all truth she was really the only friend he ever had while growing up and he was grateful.


End file.
